The Asylum
by writingforever12
Summary: When Olivia goes undercover in a psychiatric ward she finds herself in deeper than she thought and after witnessing a brutal rape the only person she can turn to is Elliot and when they both get so caught up in the case things backfire... (Soz bad at summaries also soz for short opening)
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since SVU were receiving calls from an asylum payphone, they knew that they wouldn't be able to find proof since it was most likely just some paranoid schizophrenic and although the rest of the team gave up Olivia took a different approach.

"Captain I've been researching information on the asylum and-" she began but Cragen stopped her.

"Liv you can't win every battle even if we do catch this guy the defence will argue that the woman was insane and it'll go to miss trial" he sighed but Olivia had that determined look in her eyes and she wasn't giving up that easily.

"Just hear me out I know if you just gave me some time I could do some undercover work" she begged trying to persuade him.

"I know where your going with this but if the state denies your request and I send you in, you'll be acting as a civilian and not a member of the NYPD" he explained but she didn't care she wanted to do this the right way...

The Psychiatric ward.

Olivia had been in the ward for a week now and was learning how things went she didn't talk to anyone and kept to her cover story. As she tried to gather her thoughts but was soon preoccupied when she walked past a room and saw a male nurse on top of an old woman.

"What're you doing!" she yelled in shock, even though she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Shh" he whispered walking towards her she was frozen with fear. "What's your name sweetheart" he said softly.

"Olii- I-I mean Rachel" she stuttered getting confused by panic.

"Now Rachel you're gonna be a good girl and come with me" he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No I'm OK" she whispered knowing that she had no weapon and he was a lot bigger than she was, so he could easily overpower her.

"You don't talk back to me!" he yelled hitting her hard across the face, causing her eye to bleed. "Now you see what you made me do!" he yelled as she backed away.

"Stay away from me or I'll have you arrested for assaulting a cop!" Olivia yelled before realising how stupid she sounded, she had no proof and she was in a psych ward that wasn't exactly helping her situation.

"You? please you don't even know your own name" he laughed pulling her in close to him. "You listen to me you little-" he began but was interrupted by a friend of his.

"Hey Phil I'm headin off you comin?" his friend John called.

"Yeah just a sec" Phil called back before turning back to Olivia and although she expected him to tell her he'd get her back he didn't he just gave her a soft smile. "Now you rest your eye and put ice on it OK and don't worry I'll be here again tomorrow if you need me". As he walked away Olivia couldn't help wonder if he had mental problems of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's another short story and I'm sorry but if you read my other story sweet nightmares you'll know all my stories and files got deleted**

It was the next day and Olivia woke up early still haunted by what she'd saw the night before. She cautiously ate her breakfast picking out the drugs she knew they hide in the food. After that a nurse approaches her with a large injection "now Rachel I'm just gonna give you a small injection" she said and Olivia nodded. Her mood changed when she saw Phil approached them and told the nurse he'd take over. Olivia knew there was no point in running so she just sat there and shut her eyes as the sharp needle pierced her skin after that moment everything went blurry...

Meanwhile at the squad Elliot was trying to convince the captain to let him see Olivia. "No we can't risk her cover being blown" Cragen said firmly.

"C'mon cap she's been there for over a week with weirdos and with no contact to anyone she knows she's gotta be losing her mind" he protested and despite Cragen's warnings decided to go see Olivia.

When he went to find her he found her alright just not the way he expected...

Elliot let his anger get the best of him and he attacked Phil who'd obviously tried to rape Olivia who was laying motionlessly on the bed. He kicked Phil to the floor before running to Olivia and sitting her upright.

"C'mon liv" he said trying to bring her back to earth but she was completely out of it. Hearing the commotion an elderly woman stopped outside the door.

"Rape!" she screamed running to a nurse on the corridor Elliot would go after her but he thought it was more important he stayed with Olivia.

After only five minutes three nurses rushed in and it didn't look good on Elliot's part. A nurse rushed to Olivia while the others stopped Elliot from leaving while they waited for the police, not that he needed to be on lock down anyway.

He tried to explain what happened but that wasn't helping his situation and things didn't get any better when Cragen walked in...


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it's short and I took forever blame my mom for that one :'( I hope you enjoy what I've got and I ppromise a longer chapter on the way enjoy!**

Cragen spoke with the old lady who claimed to have seen the whole thing before turning his attention back to Elliot. "You're hardly out of the squad room an hour and you're the prime suspect in a rape case" he said angrily as Elliot put his hands up in surrender. "IAB is gonna be all over this and you know that, and how am I gonna tell liv that you where there?" he asked.

"I'm sure she'll remember she was drugged but she was awake" Elliot said weakly knowing he was in way over his head.

"When we took her to the ambulance she barely even knew her own name how's she gonna remember what happened!" he yelled in frustration.

"I have to talk to her" Elliot said hurriedly but Cragen was having none of it.

"No you're the last person she'll be taking to" he snapped and Elliot nodded. He knew Cragen wasn't to happy with him especially when it looked so bad.

He went home to think things over, the case was really getting to him, he wasn't sure if that Phil guy act hall and you raped Olivia or if he was going to but either way it still got to him. Seeing Olivia like that really scared him, even with his experience this once one case he didn't want to face.


End file.
